El Tutor
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Despues de una noche de pasion con su profesor de pociones Hermionie se da cuenta del error que cometio y piensa que poniendo distancia puede olvidarse de ese hecho. Segun Severus ellapuede querer poner distancia pero el no esta dispuesto a dejar que ella se aleje de el. Hermionie tendra que hacerse responsable del error que cometio y pedirle disculpas a un herido Severus
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy con una nueva historia de mi personaje favorito.

Severus Snape.

Espero que les guste y ya saben nada de esto me pertenece solo la trama algo movida pero no tanto.

_**El Tutor**_

No podía dejar de llorar. Estaba sola en el mundo. Harry, estaba de novio con Ginny y ella junto con los Weasley, me habían desterrado, luego de haber terminado con Ron.

Al estar Harry con Ginny, ella lo manipulaba.

Lo peor de todo, es que mis padres habían muerto por el ataque mortifago.

Por lo menos era Premio Anual y no tenia que aguantar los desplantes de ellos.

Estaba en sentada al lado de Draco, junto al Lago. El, era por decirlo de una manera, mi conocido.

Estudiábamos la poción que debíamos presentar para dentro de dos semanas.

-. Mira lo mejor es que lo dejemos por hoy, ya hemos avanzado bastante – yo asentí.

Me rasque la nuca y me entristecí mas, al notar mi cabello lacio, por la culpa de una maldición, con la que me ataco Bellatrix.

Y tambien noté, lo empañado de mis lentes. Otra maldición que casi me deja ciega, por lo menos se pudo arreglar con varias operaciones, pero tendría que usar lentes para poder ver, el resto de mis días.

Me pude de pie y seguí a Draco.

Fuimos a la cena, que ya había avanzado bastante.

-. … a cargo de Severus Snape- todos me miraron y sentí de nuevo los lentes empañados. Me los quite y empecé a limpiarlos. Me los puse de nuevo-. Pasen, los que ya hemos llamado al frente por favor- yo me iba a sentar, pero luna me interrumpió.

-. Debes ir- me enderecé, mire a Draco y el asintió.

Camine hasta el director y el amablemente-. Pase con el profesor Snape- yo fruncí el ceño y fui hasta el.

-. Bueno aquí están, es lo que nos mando a hacer el ministro.

Luego de eso, Snape me dio un papelito y yo me encamine hasta mi asiento al lado de Luna para cenar.

Comí rápidamente ya que no aguantaba las miradas que me lanzaban.

Salí del Gran Comedor y me dirigí a mis aposentos.

Llegue y me senté en la silla, justo al frente de la chimenea.

Me levante, porque Draco me estaba hablando.

-. Hermionie, levántate- yo me reincorpore y pase los dedos por mis ojos.

-. Qué pasa?

-. No leyó lo que le di ¿cierto?- di un respingo y él me miro enfadado.

-. Lo siento es que he estado ocupada en otras cosas.

-. Bien, sígame- mire el reloj-. Es rápido.

Yo asentí.

Me arregle el uniforme y lo seguí.

Llegamos a su despacho, en las mazmorras y él me dejo pasar-. Siéntese- así lo hice

-. Bien creo que no lo sabe, pero yo ahora soy su tutor, es decir estoy encargado de usted hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad en el mundo Muggle y hasta que termine su año en Hogwarts.

-. Yo ya…

-. Si lo sé, ya usted es mayor en el mundo Muggle. Esto será por este año.

Me sentía mal, igual que hace diez años, fuera de lugar y desencajada. había perdido el norte y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-. Esto debe de ser lo más llevadero posible.

Pov. Severus.

La veía perdida, triste y eso… me partía el corazón.

Yo amaba a Hermionie desde hace muchos años y el que haya perdido a sus padres me hacía sentir peor, al verla tan desubicada y perdida.

-. Ya puedo irme?- su voz era suave y trémula.

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- ella levantó la mirada y rompió a llorar.

Simple y llanamente no lo aguante más, me acerque a ella y la abracé.

Ella tambien lo hizo y me sentí aliviado al sentirla cerca. Todas mis pesadillas y miedos se fueron.

Cuando se calmó me aleje un poco y ella tenía la mirada gacha.

Yo estaba arrodillado junto a ella. Levante su cabeza y vi sus hermosos labios, lo que paso fue indescriptible. La bese y todo lo que sentí fue una descarga de adrenalina y pasión.

Ella correspondió el beso después y eso fue lo que necesite para que toda esa pasión y el amor que sentía fuera demostrado.

Me puse de pie con ella en brazos y fui a mi despacho.

Nos besamos con pasión. La devore a besos y entre beso y beso llegamos a la cama.

Empezó a desvestirme y yo a ella con premura.

Admire su cuerpo tan perfecto, al igual que ella.

Quedamos entre las sabanas besándonos y acariciándonos como dos posesos.

Bese sus pechos. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en clase no paraba de notar como gracias a su respiración, estos subían y bajaban.

Fui envuelto por sus piernas y entendí su petición.

Me acerque a su entrada y fui entrando poco a poco, ella gimió en protesta y sentí como después había traspasado la barrera.

Me quede ahí viéndola, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y vi como su rostro se fue relajando. Besé sus lágrimas y me retire un poco. Entre en ella de nuevo y se arqueo a mí. Acepte la invitación de sus pechos.

La hice mía hasta la extenuación.

Ella gemía y gritaba por las sensaciones que la hacía sentir.

Me acompañaba en cada embestida que yo le daba.

Ella llego al clímax yo la seguí, luego de varias embestidas.

Aparecí un poco de la poción anticonceptiva y ella se la tomó.

Bese su hombro y nos cubrí a ambos.

Y mientras la veía dormir, llegue a la conclusión de que esta había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

-. Te amo- dije a su oído y ella se acurruco más contra mí.

_**Hola fue un placer escribir este Fic espero que les guste y me digan si les parece que siga escribiendo.**_

_**Me inspire en esta pareja ya que él es el personaje que mas me hasta de la historia.**_

_**Si les gusta por favor dejen sus comentarios y yo sabré si les gusta o lo dejo en one-shot.**_

_**Fue un placer gracias a los que leen.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Después del Letargo

_**Bueno muchas gracias por los followers, los favoritos y los reviews.**_

_**Me hicieron varias pregunytas en un comentario y la respuesta trataré de darla en este capitulo.**_

_**Pero no a todas.**_

_**Despues del Letargo…**_

Me desperté de un terrible, excitante y aterrador sueño erótico, con SNAPE.

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a tomar una ducha fría y cuando la sabana cayó, una ráfaga de frio me invadió y sentí un terror de mirar hacia la cama y confirmar que no era un sueño, y que en realidad, me había acostado con él, el pocionista y el hombre, más valiente a parte de Harry, que había conocido.

Toque mi cuello en un acto de reflejo y sentí un pequeño relieve que al tocarlo, recordé como había llegado esa marca a mi cuello.

No podía creer, que yo me hubiese dejado llevar de esa manera. Y todo, por mi búsqueda insensata de cariño..

Me deje llevar por la calidez de sus besos y la ternura de sus brazos.

De repente, una frase llego a mis mente _"te amo"_ casi me caigo de bruces al recordarlo. Mire al profesor, a ese hombre con un gran corazón, que protegió a Harry con su vida; por el amor que le profesaba Lily y ahora yo, quizás lo lastimaría mas cuando se enterara que yo no compartía lo mismo y que mi reacción ante él fue una búsqueda desesperada de calidez y dejar de sentirme perdida, cosa que logre cuando estaba en sus fuertes y pálidos brazos.

Lo mejor sería alejarme de él, luego de decirle las cosas como son, es más, lo mejor era que el renunciara a ser mi tutor, pero como él, era el profesor quizás le acarrearía problemas, lo mejor era que yo prescindiera de sus servicios como tutor y alejarme lo más posible del hombre a quien le entregue mi virginidad.

Empecé a vestirme rápidamente y me vi en el espejo luego de tantear mis gafas. Me veía diferente y me sentía la peor mujer del mundo.

Lo vi dormido plácidamente en la cama y no sé que me movió, que me acerqué a sus labios y deposite un tierno beso de despedida.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Iba con cuidado, por los pasillos a eso de las tres de la madrugada, con cuidado de que no me sorprendiera ningún profesor.

Iba por uno de los corredores del castillo, cuando me encontré con una imagen muy parecida a la que yo debí haber proyectado hace pocas horas cuando lo hice con Snape.

Lo que vi, me dejo pasmada cuando reconocí a los protagonistas de semejante escena.

Era Ginevra con ¿Draco? Por las barbas de Merlín, ella lo tenía acorralado y de su capa sobresalían sus hombros. Una suave brisa, hizo que la capa se levantara un poco y mostrara sus piernas desnudas y como su mano, trataba de tocar a Draco. Lo que me asombro fue ver a Draco totalmente vestido.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de mi me gire, con el Jesús en la boca. Cuando enfoque quien era, me alivie y angustie, al ver a Harry. Lo tome del brazo y le hice señas para que se quedara callado.

-. No quiero Ginevra.

-. Sé que me deseas, Draco- intento besarlo y toco su entrepierna-. Es por ella cierto?- fruncí el ceño-. Por esa zorra, no quieres estar conmigo- Harry no lo aguanto más y se soltó de mi agarre.

-. Interrumpo algo Ginevra?- ella salto a tal extremo, que se le cayó la capa, revelando su cuerpo desnudo.

-. No es lo que tú piensas esto…

-. Cállate de una buena vez- le tiro la capa en la cara-. Y tu Malfoy, eres un desgraciado- lo golpeo-. Mira Ginevra, por ti me aleje de mi mejor amiga, la que siempre me apoyó y veló por mí, por tus absurdas amenazas.

-. Harry por…

-. Cállate – le grito y ella retrocedió-. Por tus malditas escenas de celos, me alejé de ella eres una maldita manipuladora. Diciéndome que si te dejaba o me acercaba a Mionie, te ibas a suicidar – todo tomo orden en mi cabeza-. Y yo de imbécil me aleje, porque ya no quería cargar con más muertes y remordimientos luego de la guerra, pero te tengo noticias Ginevra-ella estaba que echaba chispas-. Por mi te puedes tirar de la torre más alta del castillo y me va a valer una mierda- dijo tan bajito que hasta a mi me espantó.

-. Harry, no puedes dejarme- se veía desesperada.

-. Y quien te dice eso?

-. Estoy embarazada.

-. Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para estar contigo sin cuidarme, además no tengo relaciones contigo desde hace dos meses- Draco no podía aguantar la risa.

-. Todo esto es tu culpa- le quiso pegar.

-. Hermionie vamos a la torre- dijo Draco que me había visto y cuando lo hizo Ginevra, casi se me viene encima pero Draco la detuvo-. A ella no la tocas perra- ella se quedo estática.

-. Mionie lo siento yo debí…

-. No te preocupes Harry entiendo por lo que pasaste.

Bese su mejilla y los tres nos alejamos cuando vimos a la profesora Mcgonnagal, doblar la esquina y Ginevra, ir hacia esa dirección a medio vestir.

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas para alejarnos y los tres entramos a la sala de los premios anuales.

-. Estuvo cerca.

Los tres nos sentamos en los sillones y Draco me miro con suspicacia.

-. Te fui a buscar – dijo y yo me mordí el labio inferior.

-. Lo siento es que…

-. Y ahí fue en donde me intercepto la pequeña de los Weasley.

-. Lo siento, en verdad yo solo lo hice, porque no soportaba la tristeza en la Madriguera por la pérdida de Fred y no…

-. Estoy bien Harry.

-. ¿Qué pasó con Ron?- pregunto por fin.

-. Antes de entrar de nuevo a Hogwarts, sabes que iniciamos una relación y entonces todo iba bien y todos estaban felices ya que tu, tambien estabas con Ginny. Lo que paso, fue cuando encontramos a mis padres vivos y mi felicidad crecía, pero él se le veía molesto y no entendía por qué.

"me sentía más tranquila y con muchos ánimos de salir adelante con nuestra relación. Un día fui a la tienda a verlo y él estaba con Lavender, en el cuarto de servicio desnudos en pleno acto sexual y lo más gracioso fue lo que me dijo "Hey Hermionie ¿por qué no te nos unes y hacemos un trío?" Me fui corriendo y ellos salieron en mi búsqueda hasta que me encontraron en uno de los callejones y tratando y tratando de aturdirme y ovlibiarme el imbécil de ron, se enredo de hechizo y me lanzo la maldición que me dejó con mi problema de ceguera"

Harry estaba rojo de la rabia y Draco tambien.

-. Según Molly, lo que le hizo creer Ron fue que desde que tu padres aparecieron al igual que tu dinero, te hiciste fría y que luego te vio en el callejón Diagon, besándote con Malfoy y todo encajo con tu reciente acercamiento hacia el"

-. Y según lo que cuentan los Aurores yo fui atacada por mortifagos, cuando mataron a mis padres. No sé cómo diablos se creyeron semejante mentira, si ellos tambien me hubiesen matado.

-. Dicen que los Aurores llegaron cuando estaban por atacarte…

-. Entonces como rayos aparecí en mi casa.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-. No puede haber sido por aparición ya que los hubiesen matado a los tres es decir a ron, a lavender y a ti.

-. Traslador tambien queda descartado.

-. Red flu. – dijo Draco y ambos lo sopesamos.

-. Molly no le creyó del todo y fueron confirmadas sus sospechas, al verlo llegar de la mano con lavender a un almuerzo. George dice que el día que pasó lo de tu accidente, vio una gran cantidad de polvos flu en el suelo cerca de la chimenea.

-. Fue la red Flu.

Severus Pov.

Me desperté, al no sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a mi lado. Ese hermoso cuerpo, que ahora era mío. Hermionie, era mi mujer.

No vi su ropa ni nada de ella, pero a lo único que me aferraba y lo que me hacía creer que no fue otro de mis sueños, era lo que probaba que yo había sido el primero en su vida y prueba de ello estaba en mis sabanas.

Me bañe y lave mi cabello como lo llevaba habiendo desde que acabo la guerra y me vestí como siempre, pero el brillo de mis ojos era la diferencia; me sentía en paz y feliz.

Llegué al aula de pociones y ella ya estaba ahí. No la había visto en todo el día y cuando la veía por los corredores ella me huía…

Pero no me miraba y para acabar tenía un problema con sus lentes y su poción fue un desastre absoluto.

-. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de concentración.- ella se limito a bajar la cabeza y asentir-. Y está castigada- tenía que hablar con ella.

Todos los alumnos se fueron y ella se quedó.

-. Tenemos que hablar – dijo ella sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

-. ¿Qué pasa?

-. No debimos estar juntos anoche y lo siento de verdad creo, que es mejor que pongamos distancia entre nosotros- dicho esto fue en dirección a la puerta.

_**Gracias a los reviews y los followers y Favs espero que les aclare las cosas este capítulo y los veo en la próxima. Me avisan de algún error con los nombres y bueno espero que se hayan aclarado las dudas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sexo Medicinal y Angustioso

_**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus alertas y favoritos**_

_**Aquí va un capitulo un poco acalorado en donde se ven las reacciones de Severus y su cambio al rechazo de Hermionie obvio porque hirió su orgullo.**_

Sexo medicinal y angustioso…

POV. Severus.

Decía que no debimos fundirnos en uno solo anoche y que lo mejor sería poner distancia entre nosotros.

La veía caminar en dirección a la puerta y con un movimiento rápido, la puerta estaba cerrada y ella acorralada contra la pared, con mi cuerpo.

Su cara estaba pegada a la puerta y para evitar que se lastimara, le quite los lentes.

-. Entonces según tu- empecé a quitarle la capa-. No debió pasar- ella asintió.

-. Estuvo mal. no…

-. Pues no comprendo tu denotación de algo errado- acaricie sus brazos y la sentí temblar y jadear con mi toque-. No entiendo si según tu "estaba mal" gemiste, jadeaste, gruñiste y hasta gritaste mi nombre loca de…

No pude terminar de hablar, porque se había girado rápidamente y había estampado su mano contra mi cara.

-. No me faltes el respeto de esa forma- eso terminó de enfurecerme, por lo que la volví a girar y presionar contra la puerta.

-. Faltarte al respeto?- sopesé sus palabras-. Tú te acuestas conmigo y lo disfrutas al máximo según percibí, luego vienes y pisoteas mi orgullo, diciendo sin verme a los ojos, que no debió pasar y dices que yo te falto el respeto? porque te digo la verdad?

-. Entonces, todo se trata de tu orgullo- afirmo intentando soltarse, pero facilitó con su lucha el viaje de mis manos, hacia el interior de sus muslos.

-. Mi orgullo esta por los suelos, desde que le di mis recuerdos al estúpido de Potter- dije con toda la aversión que podía a lo que ella tembló, pero sabía que no era por mi tono sino por mi mano, que rondaba su empapada vagina.

-. Dejemos las cosas por la paz- pidió en un jadeo.

-. Qué sentiste cuando te tocaba así?- sus caderas se arquearon a mis dedos

-. …

-. Sentiste que estaba mal?

-. Por favor…

-. Que sentiste cuando te besaba?- me apodere de sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Ella se derritió en mis brazos y la gire para no incomodarla más, mas no quite mis manos.

-. Acompáñame, aquí no- quite mis dedos, pero la sostuve firmemente por la nuca y lleve mis dedos empapados de su excitación a su boca -. Chupa- ella lo hizo, emitiendo gemidos de placer mientras yo, masajeaba sus pechos por encima de su camisa.

Deje las caricias y saque mis dedos para luego besarla con pasión.

-. Eres deliciosa

-. Es mejor que me vaya- intentó salir, pero se lo impedí de nuevo y con una floritura de mi varita acomode su uniforme y abrí la puerta, después de colocar un hechizo que la mantenía unida a mí mientras caminábamos, pues pude leer en sus ojos, la clara intención de huir.

Llegamos a mi despacho y cerré la puerta con un sinfín de hechizos.

Finalice el encantamiento que nos unía y me acerque a ella, que quedo recostada sobre la mesa.

-. Ahora si- y con eso la bese al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita, la despojaba de su tediosa capa.

La acosté en el escritorio y me coloque entre sus piernas.

Mis manos la tocaban deliberadamente, como si ellas supieran que su cuerpo me pertenecía.

Ella se arqueaba a mí y buscaba fricción.

Lleve mis manos a su falda y se la quite dejándola en los pantaloncinllos que se ceñían a su piel bronceada.

La despoje de sus pantaloncillos y ella se resistió cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con sus hermosas bragas negras.

-. No está bien.

-. Como digas- y con eso empecé a desvestirme yo con ayuda de mi varita quedando solo en bóxers negros..

Le quite la camisa y todo lo demás que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola solo con sus bragas y sujetador.

La abrí de piernas lo suficiente y trepe en el escritorio para que mi erección quedara justa en su entrepierna dándole esa preciada fricción.

Bese sus labios y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras sus piernas se enroscaban en mi cintura para tener mas fricción y empezaba a balancearse contra mi erección soltando gemidos de placer.

Afloje sus piernas y nos deshice de nuestra ropa interior para luego abalanzarme sobre sus pechos erectos invitándome a beber de su néctar.

Seguía balanceándome contra ella y dándole ese placer que tanto deseaba.

Con el afán de seguir atormentándola la alejé de mí y la abrí todo lo que podía de las piernas, haciendo que se sostuviera del borde de la mesa.

Tome mi miembro entre mis dedos mientras con mi glande acariciaba rítmicamente toda la extensión de su vagina, siempre obviando su clítoris.

Gemía fuerte y buscaba fricción, me precipite a ella para saborearla a placer.

Ella se dejo hacer mientras mi lengua la recorría entera de ida y vuelta llevándola al punto del colapso.

Cuando sentía próximo su orgasmo me detuve y cuando ella iba a protestar la callé a besos.

Y mientras la besaba la penetre duro y profundo cosa que la hizo gritar y saltar al vacío denominado orgasmo.

La embestí con fuerza contra esa mesa deleitándome con sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo aprisionándome con fuerza.

La sentía contraer sus músculos vaginales en clara indicación de otro orgasmo

Entraba y salía de su cuerpo con frenesí haciéndola gritar de placer sabia que la dejaría dolorida, pero bien satisfecha.

Termine en ella, e hice aparecer un poco de la poción anticonceptiva.

La tome en brazos y fui con ella a mis aposentos.

Aun se recuperaba de nuestra apasionada entrega cuando la dejé en mi cama.

Ella trataba de enfocar la vista y veía su frustración al no lograrlo.

-. Toma- le coloque sus lentes y pude percibir el rastro de las lagrimas al vagar por su rostro-. Por qué lloras?

-. Todo esto puede conmigo- se cubría con las mantas.

-. ¿Qué significo para ti estar conmigo? – ella negó.

-. Debo irme, ya es tarde- hizo el amago de levantarse, pero se lo impedí.

-. Respóndeme

-. Yo…

-. Tu qué?

-. Tú me besaste y yo… me sentí bien y me deje llevar, no quise pensar, solo sentir que entraba en calor y recibía cariño nada más. me ayudo mucho tener sexo contigo fue… medicinal.

Se había dejado llevar -. Entonces para ti solo fue sexo- afirme y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin detenerse a pensar que con esa afirmación me destrozaba por completo.

Esto era angustioso y me sentía herido y perdido como cuando murió Lily.

Muchas veces había vuelto de las reuniones con el maniático de Voldemort, con las peores heridas luego de varias redadas y ataques, pero esas heridas eran superficiales. Muchas veces había sido manipulado por el chiflado de Dumbledore. Los maltratos de mi padre y cada golpiza que le propinaba a mi madre, la muerte de Lily y la de mi madre, las burlas de los merodeadores.

Estaba harto de sufrir y no hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero había una diferencia enorme en ese entonces… antes yo, no era el dueño de mi vida.

Ahora sí lo era y no iba a permitir que me hicieran más daño.

Me dolía que no me amara como yo lo hacía de una manera tan desgarradora que me impedía respirar, pero no me iba a dejar ver vulnerable ante sus ojos como tampoco iba a dejarla ir. Desde el momento en el que había tocado mi cama, se había convertido en mi mujer y no la dejaría ir porque si yo no era feliz ella tampoco era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo me sentía herido y esa era mi reacción por instinto. Sabía que no podía tenerla así y que necesitaba una manera de mantenerla a mi lado y que fuera permanente.

Me gire a verla y ella estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama dándome la espalda.

Acaricie su espalda desnuda y ella tembló ante mi toque.

-. Ni creas que te alejaras de mí- dije con voz tajante -. Eres mía Hermionie Jane Granger- la gire y me apodere de sus labios rojos.

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado. Que sepan que de ahora en adelante este será el Severus que veremos ya no lo veremos tierno y amoroso. Será todo lo contrario posesivo celoso y controlador.**_

_**Espero que aun así les agrade la historia.**_

_**Para los que preguntaban si Ron había asesinado a los padres de Hermionie la respuesta es No. El con ayuda de Lavender la hicieron llegar por medio de Polvos Flu a la casa de sus padres sin contar con lo que pasaba.**_

_**Besos y Dios los Bendiga **_

_**D. F.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Moccacinos

_**Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que les guste.**_

**Moccacinos**

Ya habían pasado días desde que estaba con Severus y estos se convertían en semanas.

Mi animo caía de apoco a poco. Severus, no me trataba mal, simplemente era muy duro conmigo y sabía que era porque no compartía sus sentimientos.

Era viernes y estábamos Harry, Draco y yo llegando a la clase de pociones.

En realidad no quería ir.

Siempre que trataba de dejar a Severus, el encontraba una manera de volver a tenerme en su cama.

Si bien me gustaba lo que hacíamos y lo disfrutaba, no lo amaba.

Lo que me animó, es que mañana había salida a Hogsmeade y podría salir con los chicos.

Abrí mi agenda y me percate del día. Ya se cumplían tres meses desde la muerte de mis padres.

Me quedé parada en medio del pasillo y no vi como tropezaba con alguien.

Mis lentes cayeron al suelo en el acto y todo se torno borroso.

-. Lo siento, estaba distraída…- la persona me pasó los lentes y me los puse. Lo primero que vi fue su pecho y luego levante la mirada, para toparme con unos ojos tranquilos y taciturnos de color cielo-. Lo siento Nott- le sonreí tímidamente.

-. No te preocupes, Hermionie- hizo un gesto con sus cejas, obligándome a llamarlo por su nombre.

-. Está bien, Theodore- el frunció el ceño.

-. Me agrada mas Theo- sonreí abiertamente.

-. Está bien.

Vi que ya no había nadie en los pasillos y mire el reloj aterrada. Eran las nueve y cinco.

-. ¡Por Merlín!- exclamé y empecé a caminar. Rogando a todos los dioses, de todas las religiones, habidas y por haber que no pasara nada después.

Mis ojos se empañaron, pero me obligué a retener mis lágrimas.

Theo tocó la puerta y cuando escuchamos: "_**pase"**_ la abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar.

El silencio era horrible, y por acto de reflejo mire hacia el frente y vi a Severus, que me asesinaba con la mirada, una mirada, que cualquiera interpretaría como una normal de desdén, como las que les daba a los Gryffindors.

-. Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por la tardanza y por la interrupción de la clase y serán veinte mas, si no logra decirme de que estamos hablando y un castigo- mire a mis pies-. Nott siéntese y cinco puntos menos- el asintió y tomó asiento-. Estoy esperando Granger.

-. El filtro de la verdad, más no varitaserum.

-. Y que le hace pensar eso?

-. Fueron los apuntes para la clase de hoy señor.

-. Al parecer, sus apuntes no están muy bien Granger. Hoy haremos el filtro de amor o Amortentia. Ahora está castigada y tiene treinta puntos menos para su casa.

-. Está bien señor- tomé asiento y para mi desgracia, me tocó al lado de Ron y de Harry.

Por lo de Harry, no había problema, pero si Ronald.

Ya en mi puesto le preste atención a mis clases o eso traté.

Mi mente divagaba, en todo lo que había vivido con Severus estas tres semanas.

Recuerdo el viernes pasado…

_Estábamos en la sala común Draco, Luna(la novia de Harry), Pansy y Blaise(ambos pareja) conversando amenamente y haciendo bromas._

_Todos sabían lo de mis padres y que este viernes era mi tercer mes sin ellos, por lo que planeábamos la salida a Hogsmeade._

_-. Tenemos que ir a lo de de Madame Malkin, para comprar túnicas y vestidos porque al parecer viene el baile de Día de Brujas- les dije y Pansy salto feliz mientras Luna sonreía imaginando muchas cosas._

_-. Y con quien vas a ir?- pregunto Luna como siempre tan directa._

_-. Tengo que ir con Draco- todos asintieron._

_-. Por ti, nadie se me va a acercar- se quejó, con falsa molestia._

_-. Tenemos que ir juntos, pero no revueltos, así que después del primer baile, eres libre- el rodo los ojos._

_-. Y de que iras Luna?- todos teníamos esa pregunta y ella sonrió pícaramente._

_-. De algo- todos entendimos._

_-. Quiero que prueben algo- les dije y fui a la cocina._

_Prepare en una bandeja seis tazas de __**moccacino,**__ galletas con mermelada y queso crema._

_Hice levitar los alimentos hasta ellos y me acomode en mi lugar._

_-. Qué es eso Hermionie?- sonreí abiertamente a los chicos._

_-. Moccacino- le respondí a Draco._

_-. Y eso es…_

_-. Una mezcla de café, leche y chocolate – frunció sus labios y tomó una taza. Cuando fui a ver Zabinni ya tenía la suya al igual que los demás._

_-. Y bien?- pregunte con mi taza en las manos._

_-. Delicioso yo…- decía Luna cuando fue interrumpida por los toques de la puerta._

_Sonreí a Draco y el fue a abrir la puerta._

_Baje la mirada a mi taza humeante._

_-. Theo- el alma me regreso al cuerpo. Y pensar que hubiese sido Severus._

_-. Solo te traía tus apuntes…- dijo el entregándole el pergamino-. Gracias._

_-. Acompáñanos- lo invité y Draco me miro frunciendo el ceño._

_-. No quiero…_

_-. No molestas estamos probando un café muggle – rodé los ojos ya en la puerta._

_-. Esta buenísimo- acoto Zabinni._

_-. Prepararé mas- lo tome del brazo y lo dejé en la sala._

_-. Quiero saber cómo se hace- dijo Draco y me siguió a la cocina._

_-. No puedes permitir que sepa más que tu cierto?- dijo Pansy a lo que todos reímos._

_-. Hermionie, Severus…_

_-. Draco yo…_

_-. Hermionie escucha- termine de preparar los Moccas y los levité-. Severus vio lo de Theo._

_-. No fue nada- traté de convencerme._

_-. Espero que no se enfade._

_Asentí y tome asiento al lado de Theo, que era el único vacio._

_Conversamos amenamente por un rato más._

_Los chicos se marcharon y yo me quedé con Draco._

_Un toque a la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento._

_-. Hasta luego- me puse de pie._

_-. Hasta mañana- sonrió socarronamente, por lo que le tiré un almohadón._

_Salí de la torre y lo vi al final del pasillo._

_-. No quiero- el metió las manos en sus bolsillos, he hizo una mueca socarrona._

_-. Vamos a hablar- lo seguí hasta las mazmorras._

_-. Entra- eso hice y me quede cerca de la puerta-. Ven._

_-. Te escucho._

_-. Acompáñame- abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero yo decidí quedarme sentada frente a su escritorio_

_-. Dijiste hablar_

_-. Vamos a hablar en mi cama después del __**sexo**_ _– me enfadé._

_-. No quiero esto se acabó. Yo quiero hacer cosas de mi edad, estar en paz._

_-. Nunca has hecho algo de acorde a tu edad. Pero que yo sepa las chicas de tu edad tienen sexo- siempre me hablaba así._

_Me besó con posesividad y me llevo a su habitación. _

_Me despojó de mis ropas y yo de las suyas, quedando desnudos._

_Me deposito en la cama-. Por qué haces todo tan difícil- dijo besándome. Yo tambien lo acariciaba tanto en la espalda, como su pecho, sus muslos, su trasero…_

_Bese sus labios, luego su cuello y seguí bajando por su pecho._

_Sus manos, fueron a mis muslos…_

Salí de mis pensamientos, al sentir que mancillaban mi muslo derecho. Mire a ver qué era lo que sucedía y era Ron. Trate de apartarlo, pero él me apretaba mas. sabia que me dejaría un moratón terrible.

Cada vez más, me dolía la pierna por el forcejeo y lo mire a los ojos.

Su mano fue a su nuca, luego del tremendo golpe que le dio Severus con su libro-. Treinta puntos menos por falta de concentración. Ahora cambie de puesto con Malfoy- él se fue y Draco se sentó conmigo.

La clase acabó y todos salieron.

-. Que te hizo?- yo negué y trate de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor no cesaba.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y levanto mi falda. Se puso rojo de la ira al ver el gran moratón en mi muslo.

-. Se merece un imperdonable- retire sus manos.

-. No es nada, ya se quitara- el negó y fue a un aparador.

-. Toma- me dio un frasquito y lo bebí- . Es para el dolor.

-. Gracias – bajé la cabeza y él me la levantó.

-. Solo te hizo eso?- yo asentí.

-. Puedo salir mañana?

-. No lo sé- bajé la cabeza de nuevo-. Te gusta Nott?

-. No.

-. Puedes ir mañana- asentí y él me beso. Este era un beso tierno y tranquilo, el cual correspondí.

Lo abrace y por primera vez en sus brazos, me sentí segura.

_**Bueno chicos aquí vemos algo más de EL Tutor.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo se lo dedico a mi MAMÁ que me ayudo con la redacción (me moría de la pena)**_

_**Aquí esta y espero que les agrade. Reviews please. Por favor no sean malos.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Yo ya no quiero

_**Hola gracias por la aceptación de esta historia y espero que les guste la continuación.**_

_**Ya saben todo le pertenece a J. k. Rowling.**_

_**Ahora con ustedes **_

_**Ya no quiero…**_

Pov. Hermionie.

Me levante de la cama de Severus, totalmente vestida y sonreí al recordar lo tierno que había sido al solo acariciarme y acurrucarse junto a mí para dormir.

Me fui al baño y tome una ducha. Me sentía tranquila.

Salí de la ducha y lo vi dormir. Hoy era la salida a Hogsmeade y el era uno de los encargados.

Me acerque a él y besé su mejilla, a lo que él se despertó.

-. Ya es hora- el me acerco y me beso tiernamente-. Ya me voy- el asintió y me dejó ir.

Me encontré con los chicos a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Al ver a Ron, que venía con Ginny, recordé todo lo que significaba el día de hoy.

Lo que me desmoronó por completo, fue la sonrisa cínica de Ronald.

Cuando me iba a girar para ir a mi torre, fui envuelta en los brazos de Draco.

-. Todo va a estar bien- lo abrace con fuerza y el acaricio mis cabellos.

-. Gracias por estar aquí- el beso mi cabeza y me guio a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-. Herms los vestidos, tienes los bocetos?- pregunto Pansy y yo le entregué el de ella a lo que sonrió extasiada-. Este hermoso. Tu de que iras?- yo sonreí y les guiñe un ojo.

-. Ya lo verán – desayunamos animados y luego, todos nos dirigimos a la entrada del castillo.

Paseábamos por el pueblo cuando escuché: -. Hermionie – me gire y me encontré con mi amigo. Viktor Krum.

-. Viktor – corrí hasta el, que me envolvió en sus brazos.

-. Vine lo más rápido que pude Herms – me beso en la frente y enjugo mis lagrimas-. No podía marcharme, estábamos en pleno Campeonato.

-. Oh, no te preocupes- lo abrace de nuevo-. Gracias por estar aquí- el asintió y vio a Harry, Luna, Pansy, Theo, Blaise y Draco. Los saludo con un apretón de manos.

-. Bueno, yo vengo a ver unas cosas de Quidditch (N/A: corríjanme por favor)- me dijo y yo asentí-. Qué te parece si te veo en dos horas, para comer algo- yo asentí gustosa-. Vale nos vemos- se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue.

-. Sin comentarios- y con eso arrastre a Pansy y a Luna, a lo de Madame Malkin.

Entramos a la tienda y le di los bocetos a la dueña. Ella quedo en enviárnoslos mañana.

Mi vestido, era la recopilación de varios cuentos Muggles. La Cenicienta, Sirenita, la Bella y la Bestia y por ultimo Campanita. A Madame Malkin, solo le había dado los bocetos del de la Cenicienta ya que los demás vendrían desde el Mundo Muggle.

Mire varias túnicas y vestidos hermosos.

Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a Honeydunks, a comprar dulces.

Me reuní con Viktor-. Qué pasa?- le conté las sospechas que teníamos acerca de lo que me paso y lo que me hizo Ron.

-. Es difícil, pero lo superaré.

-. Hermionie yo… tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos-. Quisiera poder estar más cerca…

-. No se puede Viktor- le explique lo que pasaba entre Severus y yo a lo que él me abrazo y sonrió.

-. Esto es muy complicado, Mionie- yo asentí-. Lo quieres?- yo me encogí de hombros.

-. Lo aprecio y admiro, pero no lo amo – el asintió y lo mire a los ojos. Viktor, había sido en estos meses, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo y yo lo quería demasiado.

Nos comunicábamos por medio de cartas, cada semana contándonos nuestras cosas. Había sido un gran apoyo. No podía visitarme, por lo del Campeonato. Pero en sus cartas, me reconfortaba mucho y me hacía sentir muy bien.

Me gustaba. esa era la realidad.

-. Quisiera intentar algo contigo Hermionie- me dijo y yo negué.

-. No puedo ahora Viktor. Debo encontrar la manera de acabar esto que tengo con él y estar tranquila para poder darte lo que te mereces- el sonrió y me abrazo mucho más fuerte.

-. Esta hermosa- me sonrojé-. Será cuando tú digas- beso mi mejilla con ternura desmedida.

Salimos del restaurante y vi a los chicos que me esperaban.

-. Gracias por todo Viktor- besé su mejilla y él me abrazo.

-. Gracias a ti pequeña- sostuvo mi cabeza con sus manos y me miró-. Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón y lo que sea correcto, no te guíes por mi- yo asentí y el beso mi frente.

Entramos al castillo. Y fuimos al Gran Comedor.

Pansy, quería saber todo lo que había pasado, pero yo no le diría nada. Draco, estaba algo tenso.

Pov. Severus.

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo. Verla con ese tipo y que la tocara y besara como si fuera suya, me encolerizaba.

Pero ella me iba a escuchar.

Lo que si sabía, era que tenía que hacer algo para atarla a mí. Para que no me dejara.

Me salte la cena y me encerré en mi mismo, para hacer su poción anticonceptiva.

Reduje el efecto de la misma. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no funcionara.

Lo único que sabía, era que ella no me iba a dejar. Ya me había salvado de la muerte, bueno ahora que me aguante. Iba a ser mi mujer, por el resto de sus días.

No tuve que ir a buscarla, ya que ella llego.

-. Necesito hablar contigo- dijo.

-. Sé que quieres dejarme – dije impasible.

-. Ya no quiero…

-. Yo sí y es lo que importa, así que ven- ella negó.

-. Ya no quiero seguir con esto- dijo con firmeza-. Quiero estar tranquila, lo necesito- sonreí.

-. Yo, te necesito en mi cama ahora- la córrale contra la puerta y la besé.

-. Te dije que no…- su voz fue ronca.

La volví a besar y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, llevándola a mi habitación en donde la despoje de sus ropas y nos perdimos en las sabanas de mi cama, jadeantes de placer.

La hice mía, besando y marcando cada parte que podía de su cuerpo, para que no se olvidara quien era yo en su vida. De que era mi mujer.

-. Eres mi mujer. No me vas a dejar- volví a entrar en su cuerpo haciéndola gritar.

_**Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora es que me salía algo así como 503 service unavailable. **_

_**Besos y Dios los Guarde**_

_**D. F.**_


	6. Chapter 6: El Baile

_**Hola gracias por los reviews espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Con ustedes … y si llegamos a los 30 reviews?**_

_**El Baile**_

Pov. Hermionie.

Me desperté al día siguiente estaba en la cama de Severus desnuda y él me tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Hoy era el día en el cual hablaría con él.

Debía dejar las cosas en claro con él.

Salí de la cama, y me metí en la ducha.

Estaba cansada y necesitaba relajarme.

Me arreglé con algo de ropa que la tenia para mí.

Lo esperé un rato y apareció ya vestido.

-. Sé que quieres dejarme Hermionie.

-. Esto debe acabarse yo no quiero más de esto- empecé a decir y el enarco sus cejas.

-. Pero yo si quiero- chasqueo la lengua.

-. Por favor – trate de acercarme a él.

-. Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?- preguntó.

-. Entiéndeme yo no pedí esto. Yo te pido disculpas por el daño que te he causado. En realidad lo lamento y quiero que esto termine.

-. No- fue lo único que se digno a decir.

-. Pues yo no pienso volver- y con eso fui a la puerta.

Fui a mi sala con Draco y fui a mi habitación.

-. Hermionie- era Draco desde la puerta y le permití pasar.

-. Lo dejé – el me abrazó con fuerza y lloré en sus brazos, todo era más que yo. Todo podía conmigo.

-. Ya pasó nena- me acomodó en su regazo.

Pov. Draco.

Me dolía verla partir cada noche y tambien verla llegar con esa tristeza cada vez más palpable y que a mí me hería.

La abrace con fuerza y acaricie sus cabellos.

La adoraba. Ella era muy importante, trataba en vano de creer que la quería como a una hermana, pero sabía que no era cierto, yo la amaba como mujer.

Me abrace a ella con más ahínco.

Después de un rato fuimos a desayunar. Otra cosa que me preocupaba era su falta de apetito.

Mientras desayunábamos llegó el correo.

Llegaron unas lechuzas y se posaron frente a las chicas.

Al parecer eran sus vestidos.

Después de desayunar ellas llevaron los vestidos a sus habitaciones y fuimos a lago.

Nos quedamos ahí bastante rato.

Pasaron los días y Hermionie ya no se iba más con Severus.

En cambio el se veía molesto y restaba puntos a diestra y siniestra.

Llego el día del baile y yo esperaba abajo en la sala de estar.

-. No puede ser- escuche el llanto de Hermionie y corrí a su habitación.

Lo que vi me dejó impactado.

Era su vestido siendo consumido por una espuma negra. Magia negra.

-. Lo siento Granger- dije y ella asintió y me abrazo.

-. Ya lo sé- convocó varias prendas algo raras y estas fueron absorbidas por el uniforme del colegio.

-. Que hiciste?- ella me sonrió y borro sus lagrimas.

Se vistió ya que cuando entré en la habitación estaba en bata.

Bajo al rato con su cabello suelto nada de maquillaje y el uniforme del colegio.

Fuimos al Gran Comedor y cuando Pansy la vio se enfadó a horrores.

Vi la cara de satisfacción de Severus al verla llegar así.

Pero su rostro se desencajo al igual que el de todos cuando al pasar de la puerta del lugar su vestido cambio por completo para ser uno amarillo y su cabello con un gran peinado parecía una princesa. Y yo tambien sentía que algo cambiaba en mi.

-. Granger que pasa?- ella sonrió.

-. Es un cuento Muggle. La Bella y la Bestia y tu eres la bestia- toqué mi rostro y me espanté al sentirlo bastante animal.

-. Que empiece el baile- dijo el Director Dumbledore.

Ella me beso en la mejilla y sentí como volvía a la normalidad.

Empezó la música y nosotros bailamos.

A los quince minutos el vestido de Hermionie cambio para tener cola de pescado, que su busto solo fuese cubierto por dos conchas rosados y su cabello fuese de un rojo intenso.

Todo el mundo se quedó encantado y yo vi mi vestido-. Ahora que eres?- pregunte emocionado.

-. Ariel. Este es otro cuento que se llama la Sirenita- todos los chicos la veían y vi la a la cara a Severus estaba enfadado hasta decir ya no mas-. Tu eres el príncipe del cuento- beso mi mejilla.

Al cabo de un rato mas ella volvió a transformarse pero esta vez en un hada?- Se supone que soy Campanita y tu eres Peter Pan- tenía un vestido bastante provocativo en color verde que solo tapaba lo estrictamente necesario de su cuerpo y el cabello rubio en un recogido hermoso.

La noche siguió su curso mientras todos bailábamos juntos como amigos que éramos.

Luna fue otra que impresiono con un vestido color piel escarchado y una corona.

Cada vez que ella giraba el vestido adquiría formas de criaturas mágicas distintas.

Pov. Severus.

Estos días eran la muerte para mí, la necesitaba cada vez más y más.

No sé que me movió que arruiné su vestido pero me salió mal.

Vi a Hermionie reír como no lo hacía conmigo y eso me enfureció. Sus rizas, llantos. Todo seria para y por mí.

_**Bueno gracias a todos no sean malitos y déjenme un reviews. Miren que son las dos y media de la madrugada y quiero saber si les gusta.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Tristeza

_**Uy gracias por el apoyo que me dan por esta historia espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Una noticia, una tragedia y una revelación**_

_**Pov. Hermionie.**_

Estaba con mi vestido de Ariel, bailando con Harry. Si bien el vestido dejaba ver casi todo mi cuerpo de las caderas para arriba, me sentía tranquila.

El vestido constaba de dos conchas rosadas, que cubrían mis pechos y una falda verde esmeralda con escamas con una abertura a mitad de muslo.

Mi cabello rojo rubí, estaba liso.

-. Todos mueren por bailar contigo.

-. Considérate afortunado- ambos nos reímos.

Estábamos todos bailando y riendo, cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las doce.

-. Bueno chicos fue un placer- y en eso todo volvió a la normalidad. Estaba con mi uniforme del colegio, del cual saque mis lentes.

Todos aplaudieron a mi imaginación.

Draco y yo nos fuimos a dormir.

Me desperté radiante me sentía feliz. Ya tenía algo por sonreír. Era novia de Viktor y me hacia feliz.

Hoy era domingo. Y había un gran revuelo. Todos ojeaban el Profeta.

Tenía curiosidad y como por arte de magia me topé con uno de los ejemplares.

Empalidecí.

Decía:

"_Viktor Krum va a ser Papá"_

Toda mi felicidad desapareció.

Mi apetito desapareció.

Empecé a correr y me tropecé con alguien. Ese alguien era Severus. El trató de tocarme, pero yo no podía permitirlo.

Seguí mi rumbo y paré cuando me empezó a doler el pecho.

Me senté en un tronco cerca del Lago.

No entendía por qué siempre tenía que sufrir. Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Al cabo de unos minutos sentí que me abrazaban.

Reconocí de inmediato esos brazos que me abrazaban cada vez que podía.

-. Yo venía a hablarte, pero la maldita de Rita se enteró. En realidad lo siento. Te juro que no sucedió cuando estábamos juntos. Ella era una amiga mía. Y una noche hace cinco meses para ser exactos, ella se metió en mi cama y bueno… la cosa es que esa noche yo estaba borracho ya que habíamos celebrado por ganar la copa de Bulgaria y mi mamá la ayudó. Ella sabía lo que sentía por ti y como no lo aceptaba le dio el permiso… me tengo que casar Hermionie- lo abracé y el besó mi cabello.

-. Hazlo por tu hijo.

-. Perdóname por favor- pidió con voz ronca por el llanto.

-. Eso no fue en mi año, Viktor- lo miré a los ojos y me percaté que lloraba.

-. Pero te herí con eso- lo besé y él me correspondió con ansias.

-. Te quiero, fui feliz el tiempo que duró.

-. Te amo Hermionie- volvió a besarme.

Y como se estaban acercando varios espectadores, se alejó de mi.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía derecho a ser feliz en la vida.

-. LARGO- escuché que gritaron.

Y luego sentí como me abrazaban. Era Draco.

-. Todo va a salir bien, estarás bien…

-. Ya nada importa- me separé de él.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé lo necesario.

Quería un baño, quería borrar mi dolor.

Fui al baño de los prefectos sabia que ahí no me molestarían.

Me desvestí, mientras veía como se llenaba la gran pileta, de agua con sales.

Sentí que me miraban por lo que me cubrí con la bata blanca. Cuando iba a tomar mi varita sentí como me giraban y me encontré con esos pozos azules que me miraban con deseo.

Me alejé de Ron todo lo que pude.

-. Eres tan hermosa Mionie. Te deseo- eso era lo que me faltaba que me dijera eso. Toda la rabia que sentía por semejante ser, salió a flote. Esperé que intentara algo para tener una excusa para poder descargar mi rabia en el.

Y no me decepciono.

Coló una de sus garras por mi escote de la bata y esa mano la aparte de un solo manotazo. Sentía mi magia fluir, pero de la rabia.

Me tomó por el pelo. ahí todo estallo.

-. No entiendo porque me dejaste- se atrevió a decir y de la furia le patee en la entrepierna.

El empezó a retorcerse cosa que aproveche para molerlo a patadas y en una de esas alcancé mi varita. Estaba a punto de cruciarlo, cuando sentí una varita enterrada en mi nuca…

Pov. Draco.

Estaba preocupado, no encontraba a Hermionie por ningún lado y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Hablé con Potter y el busco un mapa todo raro.

En eso vimos el nombre de Hermionie en el baño de prefectos y tambien el de Ginny y Ronald.

Soltamos todo y empezamos a correr. En eso me encontré con Pansy que al decirle lo que pasaba se unió a nosotros.

Cuando llegamos, el alma se me fue al piso. La primera en reaccionar fue Pansy que se abalanzó sobre Ginevra y la golpeó.

Le envié un patronus a Severus y otro a los profesores Dumbledore y Pomfrey.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Hermionie, en el agua y la saqué. Estaba débil, había perdido mucha sangre por una herida que tenía en la nuca.

-. Quédate conmigo, no te duermas- le ordené y mientras le hablaba ella me miraba de soslayo. Traté de cerrar la herida, pero no podía, esto era magia negra.

-. Eres despreciable Ronald, estás muerto para mí. Que te pudras en Azkaban al igual que tu Ginevra- dijo enfadado Potter, luego de inmovilizarlos.

-. Por qué no se cierra la herida?- preguntó Pansy llorando.

-. Magia negra- lo único que podía era hacer presión en la herida, para parar la hemorragia.

En eso llegaron lo convocados y la mirada de Severus fue de tristeza, pero cambio a rabia cuando miró a Ginevra y Ronald.

-. Qué pasó?- preguntó el director.

Le contamos lo que pasó desde nuestra perspectiva.

Mientras entre Severus y Poppy trataban de cerrar la herida.

Vi como se la llevaban a la enfermería.

Estábamos todos afuera.

Severus se acercó a mí.

-. Me quieres explicar porque rayos tienes el mismo patronus que Hermionie?

-. Porque la amo- le dije de frente-. Amo a Hermionie.

_**Bueno espero que les guste y agradezco sus reviews bueno a partir de aquí veremos como Severus hace todo lo posible para ganarse a Hermionie.**_

_**Espero que les guste y cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**_

_**Besos y que lo disfruten.**_

_**Estoy pensando hacer una maratón de esta historia hoy pero eso depende.**_

_**Quisiera saber cuándo es que utilizan la pagina para saber a qué horas subir los capítulos que quiero subir y tener la oportunidad de una respuesta rápida.**_

_**D. F.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Enmendando mis Errores

_**Hola como están.**_

_**Aquí esta su nuevo cap.**_

_**Si quieren más me van a tener que dar más de seis rr hoy antes de las ocho de la noche. Hora de Panamá.**_

_**Bueno aquí vamos con…**_

_**Emendando mis errores.**_

_**Pov. Severus.**_

Lo iba a matar, por Merlín que lo iba a matar.

Decirme que ama a mi mujer.

Y lo peor es que compartían la torre.

-. No te preocupes no haré nada ella no está para una relación ahora mismo- asentí.

En estos momentos me di cuenta de que quería a Hermionie conmigo, pero porque ella quisiera.

Debía ganarme su corazón.

-. Deberías ir a verla Severus- yo entré y la vi pálida y débil.

-. Hermosa lo siento yo de verdad siento mi comportamiento estúpido

-. Severus – escuché su voz como en un susurro.

-. Lo siento en realidad, yo sé que eso no lo solucionar, pero quisiera enmendarlo. No te voy a forzar a nada solo quiero que me perdones por favor.

-. Ya pasó Severus, no hay problema- ella acaricio mi cabello.

-. Si hay problema, te desestabilicé emocionalmente hablando Hermionie- ella me calló.

-. Tranquilo todo está bien.

-. Solo pido tu compañía sin forzarte a nada, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por favor- ella asintió.

-. Si eso te hace feliz- me sonrió.

-. Estas bien con eso?- ella asintió.

-. Tengo sueño- besé su frente.

Hermionie se quedó dormida.

Pomfrey dijo que se tendría que quedar ahí hasta que sacaran todo rastro de magia negra.

-. Hermionie- la saludé después de terminar mi clase del día.

Fui hasta su cama y me senté en la silla de al lado.

Empecé a leerle sobre la poción matalobos-. Me enseñarías a prepararla?

-. Claro que si- ella sonrió.

Seguí leyéndole todos los días hasta que el viernes salió de la enfermería.

Ese viernes estaba algo decaído, ya no tenía que hacer después de clases ni en que ocuparme.

Fui a mis aposentos.

Escuché que me llamaban y fui hasta la puerta.

Era ella.

-. Tengo este de…- no seguí escuchando porque me perdí en sus ojos-. Estas ocupado?

-. No, pasa- ella así lo hizo.

Empezamos a leer juntos en la sala de mis aposentos. Con chocolate y galletas.

Se quedó dormida en el sofá y me acerqué a ella.

La llevé a mi cuarto.

La dejé en la cama.

Y yo me fui al sofá.

Me quedé dormido de inmediato.

Me levanté por unos sollozos.

Vi de donde provenían y fui hasta Hermionie.

-. Nena- la desperté y ella me abrazó-. Todo está bien- acaricie su frente y me percaté de que tenía fiebre.

-. Estas mejor?

-. Si, gracias- yo me iba a alejar, pero ella me retuvo a su lado.

-. Debo…- ella negó y se adentro más en la cama para darme más espacio.

Me acosté a su lado y ella se abrazo a mí.

Me desperté al día siguiente y sentí miedo. Miedo porque todo parecía un sueño.

Mi miedo desapareció, al sentir una calidez que solo recordaba en las noches en las que estaba con ella.

Su pierna estaba sobre las mías y su cabeza en mi pecho.

Ella se removió sobre mi y cuando me vio sonrió.

Me beso en la mejilla y se retiró de mi.

-. Gracias por ayudarme a dormir- y con eso se marchó.

Me alisté. Y fui al gran comedor.

Ahí estaban Draco, que hablaba con Astoria.

Cuando ella entró al gran comedor se sentó con sus amigos.

Se veía sonriente.

-. Estas haciendo bien las cosas – me dijo el viejo.

-. No sé de qué hablas- y con eso me fui del Gran Comedor.

Hermionie se veía cada vez más tranquila y alegre. Me sentía mejor conmigo mismo.

-. Mira esta es una Historia Muggle- me enseñó algo así como Cumbres Borrascosas-. Es un éxito.

Empezamos a leer juntos como lo hacíamos desde hace un mes.

Estaba bastante triste, ella se iría para las vacaciones de Navidad.

-. Estas bien?- le pregunté y ella asintió sonriente.

-. Si, vine a leer contigo- entró a mi despacho y nos pusimos a leer.

Estábamos leyendo y ella se recostó en mi regazo.

Ya no se veía decaída; se veía tranquila y relajada.

-. Severus…- me llamó.

-. Dime- dije girando mi rostro.

-. Te quiero- y me abrazó.

_**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Por hoy ya se acabó. Seguimos mañana siempre y cuando tenga más de seis rr.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**D. F. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Zante

_**Hola sé que me he desaparecido algunos días pero lo siento.**_

_**Aquí está el nuevo cap.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertence.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Iniciando desde Cero**_

_*******SSSHGSSS*******_

_-. Severus…- me llamó._

_-. Dime- dije girando mi rostro._

_-. Te quiero- y me abrazó._

Pov. Severus.

Me llené de emoción al escuchar sus palabras. Me desvanecí en su abrazo.

-. Enserio?- no lo podía creer. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras.

Solo las había escuchado de mi madre.

-. Si, te quiero- rozó mis labios. Me quedé anonadado.

No, esto era demasiado para mí-. Tú estas confundida, no te has recuperado de tu relación con Krum y yo…

-. Severus…- volvió a besarme-. Yo me refugie en Viktor y lo llegué a querer mucho porque el siempre me dio mi espacio y me dejaba elegir, se que te herí terriblemente y en verdad lo siento. No quise herirte.

-. Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón – ella negó y volvió a besarme-. Si debo hacerlo – ella volvió a besarme esta vez con más ímpetu.

-. Reaccionaste por instinto y no te juzgo por eso. Tú debes perdonarme- no tenia que perdonarle nada-. Te perdono si me perdonas- sonreí de felicidad y esta vez fui yo quien la besé.

Paré el beso cuando sentí que se volvía mucho más exigente. Roce sus labios-. Nunca te lo pregunté y me arrepiento de no hacer las cosas como eran debidas- ella acaricio mi cabello.

-. Qué cosa?- sonrió.

-. Me permitirías cortejarte?- sonrió y me besó.

-. Claro que sí señor Snape- dijo educadamente.

Sonreímos nuevamente.

La acomodé en mi regazo y besé su mejilla.

-. Te quiero- volvió a decir y me prometí escuchar un _te amo_ de sus labios.

-. Te amo- volví a besarla y la abracé.

Seguimos leyendo un rato mas hasta que me di cuenta que era la hora de la cena-. Es mejor que vayamos a cenar- ella asintió.

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hasta la puerta.

En el Gran Comedor, todos comían con tranquilidad y ella tambien lo hacía junto con sus amigos.

-. Lo que hace el amor- dijo Dumbledore-. No crees Severus?- preguntó.

-. No sé a qué te refieres- mentí.

-. De un mes para acá ya no te vez tan amargado y la señorita Granger, se ve más tranquila y feliz. No crees que sea una coincidencia?.

-. Estas chiflado Albus- apuré lo que quedaba de vino en mi copa y me retiré a mis aposentos no sin antes escuchar.

-. Estoy feliz por ti Severus. Ella es la indicada- sonreí para mis adentros.

En mi despacho, me puse a pensar en que haría esas semanas sin mi hermosa Hermione.

Sabía que a los hermanos Weasley los habían encerrado en Azkabán por intento de violación e intento de homicidio. A la pequeña comadreja, le dieron quince años en prisión mientras que al imbécil ese le dieron veinte, al probar que por su culpa y de la señorita Brown, ella tenía problemas de visión, sumándole lo del intento de violación.

Y a la insípida de Brown, cinco años por ser cómplice del tarado ese.

Sentí que tocaban a mi puerta y fui a ver quién era.

Cuando abrí vi que era ella.

Cerró la puerta y colocó algunos hechizos.

Empezó a besarme y yo le correspondí sus besos.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la habitación y empecé a besarla, pero me di cuenta de que íbamos muy rápido y no quería que ella se sintiera presionada.

-. No, Hermione- ella me miró frustrada-. Tu aun…- se me tiró encima y empezó a besarme con ansias-. Es muy pronto…- traté de decir, pero ella se colocó sobre mi y empezó a despojarme de mis prendas.

Estábamos en mi cama. Mi torso quedó al descubierto y ella empezó a besarme arrancándome gruñidos de placer.

Ella me quitó los pantalones y quedé en mis bóxers negros.

Su entrepierna estuvo sobre la mía y ambos gemimos ante el contacto.

Le quité sus prendas, dejándola desnuda ante mí. Solo Merlín sabía cuanto había extrañado su piel, su cuerpo. Estar en ella.

Empecé a besar sus labios de manera demandante. Me senté con ella sobre mí.

Se abrazó a mí. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mis hombros mientras que yo la sostenía de la nuca para poder devorar mejor sus labios y mi otra mano estaba en su espalda baja presionándola contra mí, sintiendo su humedad.

-. Oh Severus- jadeo ella.

Me despojó de mis bóxers y su mano fue hasta mi erección y la colocó justo en su entrada y fue bajando sobre mí.

-. Hermione- sisee su nombre lleno de placer. Como amaba a esta mujer.

-. Hazme el amor Severus- me pidió y yo la complací con gusto.

Empecé ese vaivén de caderas mientras ella me besaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

Sus gemidos y mis gruñidos, llenaban la habitación y nos lanzaron al precipicio llamado orgasmo.

-. Severus- su respiración era agitada y la mía tambien.

-. Oh, Hermione te amo- ella me abrazó con fuerza y me besó.

Me sentía tan satisfecho, no era como las veces anteriores que me sentía con un sabor amargo en la boca cuando nos liberábamos. Me acosté en la cama y la abracé a mí.

Dios como la amaba, me moría de ganas por que se quedara conmigo en las vacaciones de navidad y estar bien, pero no se podía mejor me quedaba disfrutando de mi tiempo con ella todo lo que podía.

La abracé más a mi cuerpo y me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo, inhalando su delicioso aroma a vainilla y canela.

Sintiendo que algo se me escapaba de la mente algo necesario e importante. Lo ignoré y me rendí de una vez por todas a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov. Hermione.

Me levanté y sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado anoche. Me sentía tan feliz. Me sentía protegida y amada.

Mire a Severus, que estaba mirándome con una expresión taciturna y triste.

-. Qué pasa?- le pregunté preocupada.

-. No te arrepientes?- me preguntó y yo sonreí.

-. No me arrepiento es mas quiero repetirlo mil veces más- empecé a besarlo. Y sentí algo crecer bajo mi muslo-. Al aparecer tu tambien quieres- dije pícaramente-. Pero lastimosamente estoy famélica- me puse de pie y tomé su camisa.

Busqué mis lentes y me los puse.

Fui a su cocina y preparé el desayuno.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi vientre. Solo llevaba los pantalones.

Desayunamos juntos y el volvía a tener esa mirada triste-. Ya dime qué te pasa Seve.

-. Te voy a extrañar- confesó y me llenó de ternura…

-. Y yo a ti- lo besé.

Ya habíamos planeado las vacaciones con los chicos desde hace dos meses y no podía fallarles.

Pero siempre podía escaparme. Podía tomar un Traslador desde la isla Zante, en donde tenía mi residencia. Ahí pasábamos las vacaciones de verano mis padres y yo. Si tan solo Severus tuviera casa en la isla…

-. Si tengo casa en la isla Zante- usó sus dotes de oclumante sin que yo me diese cuenta.

-. Oye!- me quejé y él se echo a reír-. No lo hagas.

-. Entonces podemos estar juntos- reímos juntos y fuimos a bañarnos.

Los días pasaron y mis días con Severus se acabaron por el momento.

Viajamos por el método muggle. Por avión.

Draco, Theo, Pansy y Blaise estaban muy emocionados.

-. Hermionie estás segura de que esto no se va a caer?- preguntó Blaise, riendo nerviosamente.

-. No seas gallina Blaise- dijo Draco y luego me miró asustado cuando el avión empezó a despegar-. Estas segura Hermione?- todos nos pusimos a reír.

Harry y Luna estaban tranquilos muy abrazaditos en sus asientos.

-. Hay pero que ternurita- dijo Blaise mirándolos, Harry hizo una mueca.

-. Por qué lo trajimos Mionie? – preguntó Harry.

-. Si por qué?- preguntó Theo.

-. Porque me adoran chicos- dijo Blaise pegado de sí mismo.

Pasaron las horas…

-. Espero que les guste la casa- les dije.

Al frente de nosotros había tres casas separadas por una en medio bastante descuidada pero linda.

A los lados de esa propiedad había dos casas más grandes.

Todos me miraron y empezaron a conducirse hasta la casa del centro menos Harry y Luna-. Y ustedes por qué no caminan?- preguntó Blaise.

-. Porque esa no es mi casa. Es esta- les dije señalando una casa Blanca e imponente. Mis padres eran los dentistas más reconocidos y dueños de una empresa que fabricaba prótesis dentales, pastas de dientes y demás.

-. Por Merlín esto es hermoso- entramos al hall de la casa y fuimos a recorrer la casa.

-. Quiero bañarme en esa cosa…- dijo Pansy.

-. Piscina- dijimos Harry yo a la vez. Eran las diez de la mañana.

-. Vamos a por los vestidos de baños- les dije tomando las llaves y mi billetera.

Fuimos por el pueblo y entramos en una tienda. Sentía que me miraban y solo podía ser una persona

_Severus…_

_Estas hermosa-_sonreí para mis adentros.

Empezamos a ver los vestidos de baño mientras los chicos veían sus bañadores.

Empecé a ver unos conjuntos.

Había uno de dos piezas de color negro.

_Debo de decir que el color negro te queda genial por esa razón no lo compraras._

_Ya lo veremos Snape._

Busqué un short y vi una maya de colores vivos que me serviría como cinturón.

Pagamos los vestidos y fuimos a casa.

Pasamos la tarde en la alberca tranquilos tomando refrescos y comiendo chucherías.

Los días pasaron y yo me sentía mal en las mañanas, me levantaba con mareos y unas ganas de vomitar terribles.

No me apetecía comer otra cosa que no fueran ensaladas y pollo a la plancha. Era la comida favorita de Severus. Era lo que había cocinado en uno de nuestros encuentros.

Esta mañana fue peor todo el malestar. Y de eso se dio cuenta Draco, que entró en mi habitación.

-. Hermione estas bien?- me preguntó y yo asentí tratando de calmarlo.

-. Si…- mi voz fue casi inaudible. Otra arcada me atacó y fui hasta el baño.

Mi garganta ardía terriblemente y me sentía débil.

-. Hermione dime que no estás…- lo miré aterrorizada. Mierda podía estar embarazada.

El me tenía recostada en la cama luego de que yo saliera del baño.

Me puse de pie y me tambalee, pero logre mantener el equilibrio.

Entre al baño y me di una ducha rápida.

Me puse mi ropa interior- que guardaba en el baño- y fui a mi habitación. Draco ya había sacado mi ropa y miraba hacia la ventana. Me vestí con el traje y las sandalias.

Fui hasta él y toqué su hombro se veía compungido.

-. Vamos te acompaño- me guio hasta la puerta y fuimos rápidamente hasta la clínica del pueblo.

Me sacaron sangre y esperamos a que me dieran los resultados.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado estaba feliz ya que formaría una familia y volvería a sentirme en ese ambiente. Por otro lado estaba el temor de que fuese muy pronto para nuestra relación y que él no quisiera al bebé.

Los resultados llegaron y no fui capaz de hacerlo, no podía leerlos.

-. Hazlo tu- le dije a Draco.

-. No, hazlo tu- me dio el sobre.

-. Tu quisiste acompañarme, tu lo lees- le dije y el asintió.

No quería saber, de seguro Severus se molestaba. El odiaba a los niños.

Draco lo leyó-. Hermionie estas embarazada – su voz era neutra.

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

-. Que le voy a decir a Severus?- él se encogió de hombros.

-. Que estas embarazada.

-. Que harías tu…- salimos de la clínica y paseamos por la plaza-. Si llegara y te dijera que estoy embarazada?

-. Yo…- en ese momento escuchamos.

-. Draco por fin te encuentro-dijo Astoria Greengrass, una chica muy tierna que a él le atraía.

-. Que pasa Tory?- ella lo miró y luego me miró. Se veía desesperada.

-. Hola- me saludo.

-. Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Draco.

-. Mis papás me van a matar Draco…- empezó a lloriquear.

-. Yo creo que mejor me voy…- ella me miró suplicante. Yo conocía el carácter de Draco.

Fuimos a un restaurante.

Pedimos algo de beber-. Astoria que pasa?

-. Estoy embarazada- Draco se quedó estupefacto-. Lo siento en verdad yo no quiero atarte a mí. Solo vine a decírtelo para saber si contaba contigo. Solo quería que lo supieras ya que no puedo esconderlo más. Tengo dos meses y medio Draco- él la miró y tomó un trago de su bebida-. Dime algo…

Ella empezó a llorar-. Tranquila, yo estoy en las mismas- ella me miro confusa-. Yo tambien estoy embarazada.

-. Que tú qué? – oh mierda.

Me giré lentamente.

-. Severus…

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. Espero que le guste y perdonen la tardanza.**_

_**Me disculpan por los errores con los signos de puntuación y es que no se me dan.**_

_**Espero que les agrade.**_

_**A los que les gustan los Bella Edward tengo una historia que se llama el Profesor: es la historia de un Edward discriminado por sus preferencias sexuales que por casualidades del destino se encuentra con Bella en un bar y terminan encamados. Edward se ilusiona con Bella y ambos empiezan a tener una hermosa relación que lucha contra la discriminación.**_

_**Besos**_

_**d. f.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Final

_**Hola gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Creo que se me olvidó decirles que esta historia se está acabando.**_

_**Bueno que sepan que este es **__**el ultimo cap**__**.**_

_**Estaré subiendo el epilogo hoy o mañana mas tardar.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Me inspire escuchando a David Bisbal.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Maravillosa Noticia.**_

_**Pov. Hermione**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Nos había escuchado.

Cuando me giré.

-. Severus…

-. Nos vamos- tomó mi bolso y yo miré a Draco-. Vamos- el solo contemplaba a una cabizbaja Astoria, que lloraba en silencio.

-. Astoria…- ella me miró y sonrió con tristeza-. Todo va a estar bien y no debes llorar, tu padre no te hará nada.

-. Tu tambien estas embarazada?- preguntó Severus y ella asintió algo ruborizada y la entendía yo tambien me avergonzaría de que un profesor se enterara de mi embarazo y mas, uno como Seve-. Es de Draco?- ella se asintió-. Hablaré con August- ella lo miró sonriendo con agradecimiento.

-. No, yo lo haré- dijo Draco con un tono seco, firme y decidido.

**Pov. Draco.**

Solo miraba a Astoria, sabía que ella no me amaba, solo nos refugiábamos en los brazos del otro para superar las penas de no ser correspondidos.

Ella sabía que yo amaba a Hermione, pero ella jamás me había confesado a quien amaba.

Por mucho tiempo creí que me amaba a mí, pero hoy descarté esa posibilidad, al ver lo nerviosa que se puso cuando vio a Severus y una inminente tristeza, al enterarse de que Hermione estaba embarazada.

La noticia de Astoria, me dejó mosqueado, pero me enojé al saber de quién estaba enamorada.

Tanto tiempo teniendo relaciones juntas ella ni siquiera se enamoró de mí, aunque sea un poco, cuando yo como un estúpido empecé a ceder.

No me molestaba que ella estuviera embarazada, pero si descubrir a quien amaba.

-. Vamos Astoria- ella asintió y me acompañó saliendo junto con Severus y Hermione.

Caminamos los dos con rumbo a la playa.

-. Draco ya se me hace…

-. Como, cuándo y por qué?- ella se sobresaltó y asintió.

-. No lo sé, solo sé que lo admiraba y poco a poco empezó a gustarme más y más. Sabía que no seria para mi jamás y enterarme de que va a ser papá, me alegra por un lado ya que va a tener una familia y por el otro, me duele no ser yo quien…- la besé y ella se rindió ante mi-. Draco…- se separó de mí un poco-. Vamos a ser padres y debemos tomar esto con calma y pensar en algo que hacer…

-. Astoria… - me miró-. Voy a hablar con tu padre. A ti todavía te falta terminar tu sexto curso y luego el séptimo- ella asintió-. Yo lo cuidaré mientras tu estas en Hogwarts y después nos casaremos- no daba lugar a replicas.

-. Yo no…- bajó la mirada y luego asintió-. Está bien. Se hará lo que tu digas- ella asintió y me abrazó.

**Pov. Severus.**

No lo podía creer, estaba… estaba… feliz, emocionado. Tenía miedo, si. No quería ser como Tobías, pero junto a Hermione las cosas iban a estar bien, ella no me dejaría ser un mal padre.

Estábamos en mi casa, haciendo el amor como todos los días.

Ella trataba de hablar, pero yo se lo impedía, solo quería hacerme a la idea de cómo sería mi hijo o hija.

-. Severus… no me has dicho nada. Dime algo- pidió una vez me separó de ella y me miró a los ojos.

-. Dilo- solo quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-. Estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser papás- me dijo -. Severus yo sé que no te gustan los niños…

-. Porque no son míos – sonrió y la besé-. Imagina a una nena con tus ojos, tu piel, tu nariz…- sonreímos y me besó-. Te amo, el amo- la abracé.

-. Yo tambien te amo- me besó y mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad.

-. Oh nena- la hice mía de nuevo con todo lo que sentía.

**Pov. Narrador.**

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron con la novedad de los dos embarazos y de que Severus y Hermione eran pareja.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, se instalaron nuevamente en sus respectivas salas.

Días antes Draco había ido a la casa de sus suegros…

**Flash Back.**

_Estaban en el despacho del señor Greengrass._

_-. Pero como te atreviste a tocar a mi hija?- le grito August._

_-. Papá yo…_

_-. Tú nada. Ya no eres mi hija. Mira que meterte con este- ella se derrumbó en frente de su padre y de Draco-. Y no me llores tonterías que de seguro no lloraste cuando te embarazaste… te destierro- ella lo miró dolida y Draco se fue junto con ella a Hogwarts._

_-. No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien- ella se dejó abrazar._

**Fin Flash Back.**

************************** HGHGSS ***************************

En el Gran Comedor…

Todo estaba adornado hermosamente para el suceso.

Todos esperaban esos _acepto_ por parte de la pareja.

-. Hermione Jane Granger, aceptas por esposo a Severus Tobías Snape?

-. Si acepto- dijo sonriente.

-. Severus Tobías Snape, aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger?

-. Acepto.

El ministro los declaró marido y mujer y el tan ansiado beso no se hizo esperar.

La boda se realizo dos meses después de entrar a Hogwarts, un sábado, cuando los alumnos tenían salida al pueblo.

Se celebró todo en grande y Hermione admiró a su esposo mientras bailaban.

Lo amaba con toda su alma.

-. Y pensar que siendo tu tutor fue que pude acercarme a ti- sonrieron en complicidad.

-. A ver… de profesor, a tutor; de tutor a esposo y de esposo a papá- ella lo besó y el la acercó más.

-. Imaginarte a los niños en la casa- ella sonrió y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Vivirían en Grecia, junto al mar como lo habían planeado.

-. Y pensar que son dos, que crecen en mi vientre y que los veremos en unos meses- ambos tocaron el vientre de Hermione.

Se miraron a los ojos diciéndose tantas cosas con solo verse, nada podía empañar su felicidad.

El amor que sentía el uno por el otro era muy fuerte.

Tan fuerte que pasó todas los obstáculos, los rechazos y las injurias. Ellos se amaban y eso era lo que importaba, tambien el hecho de que tendrían una familia.

-. Y pensar que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que seremos una gran familia, lo que siempre soñé y creí que nunca iba a tener- ella acaricio su mejilla y dejó un ligero beso sobre sus finos y ardientes labios.

-. Pues créalo Señor Snape.

-. Lo creo señora Snape.

Fin.

_**Bueno chicos no me acribillen, se que debía avisarles, pero es que con varias historias se me había olvidado. En realidad siento no habérselos dicho.**_

_**Bueno este es el fin.**_

_**Aquí se descubrieron varias cosas.**_

_**Y espero que les guste.**_

_**Dentro de un rato subo el epilogo.**_

_**Y en realidad espero que les haya gustado la historia.**_

_**A los que leen mis demás historias, que sepan que otra que se está acabando es MI EX y tambien Caída del cielo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y sus reviews espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y sin más me despido y los leo en los rr si es que me mandan y bueno les escribo en el epilogo.**_

_**Besos y Gracias de nuevo…**_

_**D. F.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Felices

_**Hola como lo prometí aquí les tengo el epilogo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Aquí ando con un poco de sueño pero les daré lo que les prometí.**_

_**Ustedes ya saben que nada de esto me pertemce. Solo la trama lo demás es de J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Grecia.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

El tiempo habia pasado y yo ya habia salido de Hogwarts.

Severus, había renunciado para dedicarse a ser solamente pocionista y poder estar con los niños y conmigo.

Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo.

Estaba tan feliz.

-. Hermione…- era Draco.

-. Dime- el sonrió sentado a mi lado, en el petate.

Estábamos en la playa, viendo el mar.

-. Crees que ella pueda amarme?- sonreí y asentí.

-. Claro que si- acaricie su mejilla.

Ellos vivían tambien en Grecia, juntos.

Draco se había casado con ella, y ella trataba de hacer las cosas bien.

Sabía que ella se enamoró poco a poco de él y eso me hacia feliz aunque viendo a Draco, el muy poco lo creía.

-. Draco! Draco!- escuchamos a Astoria llegar.

Tenía una enorme barriga de ocho meses y medio. Se veía radiante.

El se puso de pie y la miró.

Estaba embobado y ella se ruborizó.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó sus labios.

-. Hermione vamos a preparar el almuerzo- Draco me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

Estábamos esperándolos a todos.

Severus no tardaba.

Severus, estaba bastante tranquilo con sus pociones, que había inventado encapsular y venderlas como medicinas Muggles. Eran una bomba y se vendían mucho.

Preparamos la comida con ayuda de Draco.

Severus y yo vivíamos en su casa ya que él estaba de necio y no me dejó más opción.

Mi casa la ocuparían los chicos cuando llegaran, ya que a Severus no le agradaban los relajos y conociendo a Blaise…

-. Ya llegué Hermione- sonreí y fui a encontrarlo.

Lo abracé y besé sus labios-. Te extrañé – le dije y el sonrió.

-. Y yo a ti tambien- me volvió a besar.

Fuimos a la habitación, para que se arreglara para el almuerzo.

-. Cada vez esta más hermosa- me ruboricé- . Falta poco…

Se sentó conmigo en sus piernas.

-. Si, ya quiero conocer a la pequeña Eileen y al pequeño Alex- sonreímos.

-. Te amo, te amo, te amo- acaricio mi vientre.

-. Te amo con toda mi alma- lo besé.

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Estábamos en la cocina y veía a la dueña de mi corazón, Astoria.

En este tiempo con ella, me había enamorado como un imbécil de ella.

Pero ella no me amaba.

Ella tomó su varita-. Mira lo que me enseñaron…- hizo unas florituras señalando al cielo desde la ventana y me quedé impactado.

Decía _"Draco Malfoy TE AMO"_

-. Me enseñaste a amarte cada día poco a poco. Estoy segura de que podemos ser felices mi amor- me besó y me desvanecí entre sus labios.

-. Yo tambien te amo Tory- ella me abrazó con fuerza.

La besé con premura y deseo.

El beso se volvía cada vez más ardiente…

-. Hay alguien en casa?!- gritó Blaise.

-. Voy!- grité-. Esto lo terminamos ahora.

-. Como digas pero te recuerdo que…- la besé y fui a abrir.

Pasamos la tarde conversando todos tranquilamente.

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

El tiempo pasó y los bebés ya tenían tres meses.

Estaban festejando navidad.

El bebé de Draco, Scorpius estaba hermoso. Era una copia de Draco.

Y los bebés de Hermione y Severus, eran tranquilos y hermosos.

El pequeño Alex tenía el cabello negro rizado y los ojos color miel. Era el delirio de Hermione.

La pequeña Eileen tenía el cabello castaño liso y los ojos del color negro como Severus. Era una mini Hermione y era la princesa de papá.

Estaban reunidos juntos compartiendo. Draco y Astoria, eran los padrinos de Alex y Harry y Luna, los de Eileen.

La vida de ellos había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ahora eran muy felices con sus respectivas vidas.

-. Te amo Severus… Feliz navidad- lo besó mientras ya estaban en sus aposentos.

-. Y yo a ti Hermione- y con eso se apoderó de sus labios y le hizo el amor con todo los sentimientos hermosos que poseía.

Era la segunda navidad que de verdad disfrutaba.

Y pensar que gracias a ser El Tutor de ella pudo lograr la felicidad…

**Fin **

_**Gracias por todo, en verdad su apoyo fue muy importante. Espero que disfruten y no se sorprendan si les llego con otra historia de esta pareja.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno este es el final.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, Favs y followers que me ayudaron mucho.**_

_**Besos y Dios los Guarde**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


End file.
